


What She Sees

by Talitha_Koum



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Some discussion of the relationships between characters, but then, light fluff, no ships, very light angst, what kind of Batfam fic would this be without any angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talitha_Koum/pseuds/Talitha_Koum
Summary: After a lifetime of David Cain training her to silently disappear into the shadows, sometimes Cassandra just does it out of habit.So, she hides.And from her vantage point in the darkness, she sees.





	What She Sees

She doesn’t always mean to do it. 

After a lifetime of David Cain training her to silently disappear into the shadows, sometimes Cassandra just does it out of habit.  


It doesn’t mean that she’s scared or concerned about her safety, it doesn’t mean that she is following a target or watching for a threat. Sometimes, it’s just because she feels comfortable in the shadows. 

So, she hides. 

And from her vantage point in the darkness, she sees.

She sees Dick steadying himself with a deep breath before slipping on a gentle smile as he checks on Damian and Tim after a fight. She sees the love that he has for them, for nearly everyone he knows, but she also sees deeper, into the oceans of grief and pain and rage that he tries to keep buried deep inside. 

She sees Jason bracing himself before stepping into the study for a discussion with Bruce, which somehow inevitably turns into a screaming match about guns, killing, and old wounds being reopened. She sees Jason wiping angry tears that he hid from Bruce but let fall as he storms out of the manor. She sees his rage, but she also sees the longing for something that used to be, the exhaustion and anger from memories that haunt him.

She sees Tim’s determination to be whatever he is needed to be, his desire to be wanted rather than just needed. She sees how he is wanted, but somehow, he doesn’t. She sees his eyes as they seem to make connections from nowhere, before seeing him become wholly focused on the task before him.

She sees Damian. The anger and arrogance that he throws up like a shield from anyone who approaches him, but she also sees the fear hiding behind it, fear of being measured and found lacking, fear of being rejected. Besides the fear, she also sees the loyalty and concern that Damian has for his family, and she sees his struggle to hide his love, something he was repeatedly told was a weakness.

She sees Stephanie’s affection towards her friends and family, her determination to overcome the expectations that others have put on her. She sees the recognition Steph has of the way things are, and the steadfastness in her choice to make a difference, even if she has to fight everyone else to do it.

She sees the love that practically oozes out of Bruce when he looks at any of his children, and she sees the frustration at his inability to verbalize his feelings, to say what he really means. She sees his compassion when he’s with someone who was a victim of a crime, and his resolve to get there faster next time, his constant striving to be better.

She sees all of this, and so much more. She sees, and she wonders. What do they see when they look at each other? What do they see when they look at her?

What does she see, when she looks at herself?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some of my thoughts about the Batfam. I don't know all that much about Cass, so this might be somewhat OOC. I would have included Duke and Alfred, but I know next to nothing about Duke, and Alfred is hard for me to pin down. 
> 
> If you have any comments, questions, or helpful advice on where I can learn more about the Batfam, let me know!


End file.
